1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water drainage structure, an electronic component module, and an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technique prevents entry of water into the inside of a cover that covers to house thereinside an electronic component. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-75918, for example, discloses an arrangement of an electrical connection box, in which an opposing surface that faces an inner surface of a cover for a main unit in which a circuit board is disposed has a water trap hole that is recessed toward the inner surface and an opposing distance between an upper opening edge portion disposed superjacently in a vertical direction in the water trap hole and the inner surface is set to be greater than an opposing distance between a lower opening edge portion disposed subjacently in the vertical direction in the water trap hole and the inner surface.
In a configuration in which a cover that integrally covers a block for holding an electronic component and the electronic component from above, the technique to prevent entry of water into the inside of the cover needs improvement. Preferably, for example, water that has entered through a gap between the cover and the block can be appropriately discharged so as not to reach the electronic component.